Soy Ymir
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS SNK MANGA 122! Introspección sobre la vida de Ymir, la esclava del rey erdiano que tuvo el "honor" de convertirse en su mujer, esperando durante 2000 años para terminar con todo. NOTA: Escenas de violencia.


_**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic contiene** spoilers del capítulo 122 de SNK**, además de referencias a violencia sexual. Leer con discreción._

* * *

**SOY YMIR**

Deste ésta, tu época, 2000 años atrás…

Soy Ymir, esclava del Rey Fritz, soberano de la tribu Erdiana.

¿Porqué liberé a esos cerdos? No lo sé. Quizás quería que ellos tuvieran lo que yo no tuve: Libertad.

Corrí por el bosque con flechas enterradas en mi cuerpo, cuando mi rey me liberó. ¡Quería vivir! ¡Vivir esa libertad que se me concedió!... Y caí al refugiarme en ese árbol. Caí como una hoja en el otoño.

Y renací. ¿O volví a morir? ¿Alguna vez he vivido?

Volví para cumplir mi misión en este mundo: Servir al Rey Fritz.

Labré la tierra, construí caminos, traje prosperidad; también acabé con sus enemigos. Mi rey estaba complacido.

Debería estar feliz, ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo tembló cuando anunció cuál sería mi recompenza?

—Tendrás a mis hijos. —Sus palabras me hicieron sentir escalofríos, y yo solo podía estar arrodillada ante su trono. Ante él.

—¡Es un gran honor! —Decía una anciana.

Debería sentirme honrada por esto, todo el mundo me lo dice.

No tengo idea de qué debo sentir, pero tengo miedo. Alguien dijo que el agua con la que me aseaban estaba muy caliente, pero no la sentí.

Unas muchachas ayudaron a arreglar mi cabello y a vestirme, una anciana puso un perfume de jazmines y rosas en mi cuello y en mi escote.

Debería sentirme honrada, pero mis piernas tiemblan mientras camino hacia la alcoba de mi rey.

Debería estar feliz, ¿No?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me dejaron sola en aquella habitación. Me quedé de pie, esperando. Cuando la puerta se abrió, me arrodillé como siempre ante su majestad, quien tomó mi mentón para invitarme a ponerme de pie nuevamente.

Debería estar feliz, es un gran honor. Me lo repitieron tanto desde que el rey me eligió para esto, y yo misma me lo he dicho una y otra vez. Soy demasiado afortunada.

Duele… Sí, duele, pero no me quejo. ¿¡Cómo quejarme, si estoy recibiendo a mi rey!? Su majestad parece feliz, y yo solo callo y lo dejo. Respiro para soportar aquella incomodidad que siento dentro mío.

Debería estar feliz… Pero solo quiero llorar. Es un gran honor, pero solo deseo estar muerta en este momento.

Recibo a mi rey, una y otra vez; dejo que haga lo que desee. Soy su esclava, es mi deber servirle. De pronto, el dolor y la incomodidad desaparecen. Es extraño, pero al menos ya no es aquella sensación de hace unos momentos.

Continúa, hasta que queda rendido sobre mi cuerpo desnudo que yace debajo del suyo sobre su cama. Soy su mujer ahora. Soy la mujer del Rey Fritz… Y sigo siendo su esclava.

Cada noche me toma, y dejo que tenga el control. Lo dejo hacer lo que desee, para eso soy su esclava. A veces me permite dormir a su lado, a veces regreso a mi nueva habitación, que tuvo la gentileza de asignarme.

Las ancianas me preguntan cada tanto si he sangrado. Tocan mis pechos, y observan mi vientre. Sé que debo apresurarme en darle un heredero a mi rey.

Finalmente se confirma que tendré un hijo suyo… El primero de muchos. Así llegó María, después Rose; y finalmente mi pequeña Sina. Las veo, y cada incomodidad cuando mi rey me toma ha valido la pena por ellas.

Soy la esclava del Rey, y también la madre de sus hijas. No soy nadie, no soy nada. Si no fuera por mi rey, sus soldados no me tendrían respeto o consideración alguna. Nadie lo haría.

Mi rey, te debo todo. A mis hijas, mi status… ¿Cómo no salvarte de aquel que intenta acabar contigo? No lo pienso, sólo me lanzó para proteger a mi rey.

¿Lo amo? ¿Lo amé alguna vez? ¿O sólo quería ponerle fin a mi existencia?

Soy Ymir. La esclava liberada que fue cazada como bestia, y terminó siendo más poderosa que cualquiera… Y volvió a ser esclava.

Soy Ymir, la favorita del Rey Fritz. Madre de María, de Rose, y de Sina.

Soy Ymir, aquella que acabó con los Marleyanos por orden del rey de los Erdianos. La que construyó los muros de Paradis.

Soy Ymir, aquella cuyas hijas fueron forzadas a devorarla para tomar su poder. A la que unos consideran diosa, y otros, demonio.

Soy Ymir. Aquella que esperó 2000 años por ti… Pongámosle fin a este mundo.

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** Al traducir y leer el manga 122, sentí tanta tristeza por Ymir Fritz, que NECESITÉ escribir esto._

_En especial la parte de que su recompensa era tener a los hijos… ¡Vaya honor! (Sarcasmo). Que sí, en un contexto y entorno de esas épocas, complacer al amo/rey y darle hijos era un honor en la antigüedad… Uno muy jodido._

_Espero les guste este fic, no se les olvide dejar review, compartir, suscribirse, darle al like y a la campanita… Un momento, esto no es youtube! XDD_

_Lo siento, debía decir una tontería para aligerar todo. En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
